Suddenly Halloween
by Louis Skye
Summary: Luke, Leia, Lando and Han meet fame
1. Suddenly Halloween

SUDDENLY HALLOWEEN  
  
  
'I'm glad we decided on this vacation. I think we really needed a break,' said Luke Skywalker.  
  
'Yeah. We've really gone through a bad time. It's about time we got a one-way ticket away from worrying,' said Lando Calrissian.  
  
'I'm really glad Chewie decided to spend sometime with Malla on Kashyyyk. He needs some rest too,' said Han. He wasn't really used to being anywhere without Chewie but he needed a vacation and so did Chewie. Corellia hadn't been their first choice for a vacation spot but it seemed to be the safest.   
  
'Well, at least the temperature is nice. Not too hot. Not too cold, either,' said Princess Leia Organa Skywalker.  
  
'What is that?' Lando suddenly asked and he pointed to a shimmering black pool. It was unusually dark and there appeared to be white spots on it.   
  
Han jogged up to it and took a closer look. He was just looking at it and then suddenly he was falling into a dark pit with swirling white clouds.   
Lando rushed to his friend's aid but found that he was falling as well. He instinctively put his hand out and grabbed the first thing that was in reach.  
Luke's arm! Luke grabbed Leia and all three of them followed Han into the pit.  
  
  
'Aaaaaaahhhhhhh,' screamed the four falling heroes. Wham! Han, Lando and Leia fell hard on the ground. Luke fell on something soft, but bony. His comfort didn't last as his ears were assaulted with an ear-shattering scream.  
  
  
Sydney has some great hotels. Very comfortable and has all the movies I like too, thought Daniel Jones as he watched his favourite movie 'You've Got Mail' for the billionth time. He'd been watching peacefully all this while, but was interrupted by loud thuds soon followed by a horrible scream. He guessed it was from his sleeping band-mate, Darren Hayes.   
  
He ran into the room next door, which belonged to Darren. Stumbling about in the dark, he finally found the blasted light switch and turned it on. There on the floor he saw two men and one woman lying looking rather dazed and bewildered. On the bed was his friend with the most frightened expression and a young, thin man lying next to him, rubbing his ear.  
  
'What is going on here?' Daniel asked.  
  
Darren leapt out of the bed in boxers and a tight T-shirt, and stood next to Daniel.  
  
'How do I know what's going on. They fell into my room. From nowhere!' Darren exclaimed.  
  
He looked at the four people and immediately realised who they were.  
  
'Good Lord! Daniel do you know who they are?'  
  
'No. Who?'  
  
'They're they're,' Darren gasped.  
  
'They are?' Daniel asked impatiently.  
  
Finally the fallen four got up. Luke got up and said, 'I'm Luke Skywalker. Jedi Knight. This is my sister,' he pointed to Leia, 'Princess Leia Organa Skywalker. These are my friends Han Solo and Lando Calrissian.'  
  
'Oh. I think I'm going to faint.' With that Darren fell on the floor with a thud twice as loud as the others.  
  
Daniel got down on his knees and said, 'Darren. Darren. Wake up.'  
  
Darren woke up and said, 'Where am I?'  
  
Before he could answer, familiar voices barged in screaming, 'What's all the noise about?' They looked up to see the four heroes standing, now looking more bewildered than ever.  
  
The manager walked in and screeched, 'What do you think of yourselves. Making so much noise in the middle of the night. You've woken up everyone in the hotel. I want you out of here right now.'  
  
The familiar voices, in other words, Savage Garden's team, ran out in sheer fright.  
  
'Look who's talking about noise,' Daniel said.  
  
'Listen Mr. What-ever-your-name-might-be, we are really sorry. We-,' Darren  
was cut short.  
  
'I want you out. NOW.'  
  
'Yes Sir,' Darren and Daniel ran to get all their stuff.  
  
They were packed up in a few minutes. They would have taken much longer but they didn't bother to neatly fold their clothes. They just threw everything in their suitcases. They had just about enough time to put some decent clothes on and run.  
  
They were thrown out with the Star Wars heroes. The team asked if they could help them find a place to stay. But at the unearthly hour of two in the morning there was very little scope of them finding a place to stay.  
  
They were just walking about in silence when they met a strange man. His face was long-drawn with age but he had the most excited eyes.  
  
'Would you like a place to stay?' he asked.  
  
'How did you know we were looking for a place to stay?' asked Darren, in surprise.  
  
'I was just asking. Anyway, you'll have suitcases with you'll.'  
Luke whispered to himself, Something is not right. There is something dark about this man. Should I tell them?  
  
'Come with me. I will take you to a nice place. Everything is there. Food, water, television and air-conditioners.'  
  
Darren and Daniel were impressed. They followed the man to wherever he was taking them. The Star Wars group followed them wondering what they'd gotten themselves into, again. They were having a simple vacation. Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went.  
  
They reached a weather-beaten old mansion. It looked like it was going to fall apart. But it was the only place they could go to at that time of night. The man let them in and dropped the key into Darren's palm.   
  
'I hope you enjoy your stay here,' the man said.  
  
'Somehow I got the feeling that this guy doesn't expect us to have a good time,' said Leia.  
  
'It's the only place to stay. In the morning we can look for a hotel. Right now we had better get comfortable,' said Daniel and they walked in.  
  
The mansion was large, at least four stories. The first story had twelve bedrooms. They chose six of them, three on the right wall and three on the  
left. Darren and Daniel decided to unpack the next day. The Star Wars heroes didn't have any clothes so they just decided to stay in their own clothes.   
  
They all went downstairs to check out the kitchen. They sat down at the table.  
  
'Let's introduce ourselves,' said Darren.  
  
'Fine. Please go ahead,' Lando said.  
  
'I'm Darren Hayes and this is Daniel Jones. We sing in a group called Savage Garden.'  
  
'Savage Garden, huh? Curious name,' said Han.  
  
'We actually got the name from a book. Actually, a series of books. They're called the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice.'  
  
'What Chronicles?' asked Leia, a trifle bewildered.  
  
'Vampires,' said Daniel. 'They're mythical creatures who kill at night by sucking out the blood of mortals. They've got long canine teeth with which they make two puncture holes in the neck,' explained Daniel.  
  
'I see. Very interesting. And gory!' commented Leia.  
  
After a moment's thought Daniel asked, 'Are you a real Princess?'  
  
'Yes, I am. But Alderaan is no more. Blown up by the Empire.' She sighed.  
  
'Alde-what?'  
  
'Alderaan, Daniel! The planet Princess Leia ruled,' Darren said.  
  
'I'm confused.'  
  
'Darren, is it?' Han asked.  
  
Darren nodded.  
  
'How do you know so much about us?'  
  
'Oh well, umm how would I explain it. Well, we have movies here and three movies were about you'll. It was a trilogy. They were very famous movies.   
  
They caught the attention of people worldwide. Fantastic movies! Undoubtedly my favourite,' Darren said, with a big smile.  
  
The four heroes nodded, not fully understanding. They didn't ask any more questions lest they get confused further.  
  
'So you'll are singers? That's nice,' Lando said. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
'I think we should get some rest now,' Daniel said getting up from his chair.  
  
'I agree,' said Han and they all left the kitchen and went up to their bedrooms. Luke stopped in front of his door. He felt a dark force present in the house but couldn't pinpoint its location. It soon passed and Luke decided that he'd probably imagined it.  



	2. Suddenly Halloween II

'This tastes awful,' commented Han.  
  
'It's worse than Lando's cooking,' said Luke.  
  
'I don't think I'll be able to digest it,' Leia said.  
  
'Just about the worst thing I ever had,' Lando said.  
  
'How'd you like my cooking?' asked a rather self-satisfied Darren.  
  
'Horrible,' said Luke, rather frankly.  
  
Darren looked hurt. He had made baked beans on toast for everyone and couldn't believe that they didn't like it.  
  
'How about being grateful to Daz for making breakfast for you'll. Or would you'll rather have starved?' asked Daniel, rather angry.  
  
'Look, we're not saying that his cooking is horrible we're just saying that the food ain't what we eat,' Han said.  
  
'But you just said that his cooking was horrible...' Daniel began to say.  
  
'I was just trying to be helpful. If I hadn't made it, you all wouldn't have had anything to eat. I doubt you'll can cook our food. You'll don't even know what the ingredients are,' said Darren, sounding very hurt.  
  
'Will you'll please stop screaming. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Darren. I really didn't mean to. I was only saying...' Luke began.  
  
'You were only saying his cooking is bad,' yelled Daniel.  
  
So, an argument ensued. Everyone screamed at everyone. Han and Daniel were close enough to bashing each other's faces in. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Darren went to answer it. It was the strange old man from the night before. He had an eerie smile on his face and his eyes were glittering. He looked up at Darren from the first step.  
  
'How was your night?' he asked, without stepping into the house.  
  
'Oh, fine. It was very comfortable,' said Darren.  
  
'Good. Good! I'm so glad you liked it.' So saying, the man turned to go.  
  
'Hey wait! What's your fee? I mean rent?' Darren asked and ran after him. Darren saw him turn the corner but when he followed the man was gone.   
Vanished without a trace! Out of sight in the matter of seconds!  
Darren went back inside the mansion and into the kitchen. The Star Wars heroes were putting the dishes away and Daniel was nowhere in sight.  
  
'Where's Dan?'  
  
'Upstairs, I think,' said Lando. He put the six glasses back into the cupboard.   
  
Suddenly they heard music. Eerie, yet beautiful music! Someone was playing the piano.   
  
'What's that?' Leia asked.  
  
'The piano. Dan must be playing it. I thought you said he went upstairs?' Darren said.  
  
'I said that I thought he'd gone upstairs,' Lando defended himself. Somehow Darren and Daniel just didn't seem to get along with this lot.  
  
'Fine! Fine! Have it your way!' So saying, Darren stomped out of the kitchen. He couldn't understand how he had misjudged the characters' nature. Weren't they supposed to be really kind people? Really friendly? They sure didn't seem to be!  
  
'The man is a pain!' Han exclaimed as soon as Darren was out of sight.  
  
'I agree, Han. He does appear to be rather a… I can't find a word to describe him, actually,' said Luke.  
  
'As far as I remember, we were on a vacation on Corellia. So what are we doing in some strange mansion with two strange men?' Leia asked.  
  
'I just realised that we don't even know what planet we're on! In fact, which year is this?' Lando asked.  
  
Luke cocked his head to one side. He appeared to be concentrating on something. He looked up at his friends.  
  
'From what I read from their minds, we are on planet Earth in the Solar System. This is the Milky Way galaxy. It is the year 2000!'   
  
'WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?' Luke covered his ears to protect them from the loud exclamation of his friends. Two heads suddenly appeared at the doorway.  
  
'Is everyone all right?' Daniel asked very softly.  
  
Han, Leia and Lando just stared at them dumbfounded. They couldn't figure out what had happened. There was no rational explanation for this. Time travel was something that wasn't even fiction in the galaxy that they lived in.  
  
'Everything is fine, Darren and Daniel. There is no need for you to worry. Nothing that concerns you.' Luke smiled at them. They shrugged and went back upstairs.  
  
  
'I wonder what they screamed about. Really loud people. My ears are throbbing,' Daniel said.  
  
'Yes. Suspicious lot,' Darren answered.  
  
'I do not like them. They are so rude. Not even a bit of gratitude for cooking their breakfast. I hope they don't have to stay long. I'll go mad!' Daniel exclaimed.  
  
'Oh, don't be so harsh. They don't know where they are. They're also tired. Give them time to adjust,' Darren said kindly.  
  
'We don't have time. We have to rehearse for our show. Remember? Or have you forgotten in all this excitement?'  
  
'Oh no. What do we do about the fantastic four?'  
  
'Don't give them airs, Daz. They're not that great.'  
  
'So you'd say. What are we going to do about them?' Darren repeated.  
  
'I don't know. Call them over to watch the rehearsal. Maybe if we're lucky they won't comment on our songs.' Daniel smirked.  
  
  
Dong. Dong. Four more dongs. It was six o' clock. They had all apologised for their behaviour earlier that day and were now engaged in a game of Rummy.   
Not a sound could be heard from anywhere nearby. The silence was really getting loud.   
  
'I'm going to die soon,' Darren cried.   
  
'Why Darren? What's so bad?' Luke asked sympathetically.  
  
'Oh. It is so quiet here. I am going to-,' Darren was cut short.  
  
That same eerie, beautiful music came from somewhere in the house.  
  
'Who's playing the piano?' Leia asked.  
  
'Daniel is,' Lando said.  
  
'Lando, Daniel is sitting here playing Rummy with us,' Han said.  
  
'Huh. Yeah, of course,' Lando said. After a pause he said, 'Then who's playing the piano?'  
  
They got up and decided to look into the room with the piano. They reached it. Han slowly opened the door. Immediately the music stopped. No one was there at the piano.  
  
'Hey, no one here,' Daniel exclaimed.   
  
'Well we can see that Dan. But someone was playing the piano. Question is, who?' Darren said.  
  
They left the room to go back to the game. They'd figure it out later.  
  
  
''Lift me up into that privileged point of view,  
The world of two.  
Love don't leave me,  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true.  
I really do.''  
  
They were rehearsing for their upcoming show. Daniel at the guitar, and Darren singing behind a mike.  
  
The fantastic four were sitting in the audience seats looking rather bored. The music was so different from the Max Rebo Band in Jabba's palace. The Max Rebo band was rather famous. They had probably all perished when Luke and Leia blew up Jabba's sailbarge. It had been a frightening experience and Han was quite sure that they'd had it. But Luke had made a fabulous plan, much to Han's surprise, and they got out alive. It seemed like ages ago but it hadn't been that long. They had spent just a few days on Corellia after the Battle of Endor.  
  
Leia sighed. She looked at Han who had one hand to his forehead. Han was desperately trying to calm his throbbing head. Leia reached over and pressed a hand to his forehead. He turned and looked at her.  
  
'This is boring!' Lando said and yawned.  
  
'Can anyone make any sense of their lyrics? What are Hallmark cards? What are they saying about morphine? It makes absolutely no sense to me!' Luke sighed.  
Darren and Daniel had tried his patience for far too long. He couldn't tolerate much more of their singing.  
  
'I wish Chewie were here,' Han said.  
  
'Why?' Leia asked, surprised that he'd want Chewie to endure the same pain.  
  
'He'd be so loud that he'd shut them up!'  
  
'Makes sense,' Lando said, eyes sparkling at the thought.  
  
'But he isn't here. That's the problem,' Luke sighed again. The four heroes suddenly realised that Darren and Daniel had stopped singing. The duo were staring at them. Anger poured from their eyes like streams.  
  
'What are you staring at?' Leia asked.  
  
'Do you'll mind paying attention and not disturbing us?' Darren said, his voice dripping with acid.  
  
'Uh... actually you're kinda boring Darren. We had to occupy ourselves with something. And, Daniel, that unholy racket is giving me a headache,' Han said.  
  
'BORING? UNHOLY RACKET? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELVES?' Daniel screamed into the microphone and the four had to cover their ears.   
  
'We're singing songs that people want to hear. We're entertaining millions of people even inspiring them. Can't you'll appreciate anything we do?' Darren said, his voice now sad. He looked at Daniel once and left the stage.   
  
'Is he fifteen-years-old? He sure acts it. Always sulking!' Lando said.  
  
Leia sighed and looked at Luke. He used the force to cut through the tension forming in the room. This was insane. They didn't like Darren and Daniel yet they seemed to be the only people who would help them.   
  
Daniel also left the stage and the backup team followed. They were all angry with the four and they made it quite obvious, too. In the audience seats the fantastic four got up and went out the door to the awaiting car. Darren and Daniel were already sitting there.  
  
'We are very sorry. As we said before, we're not familiar with anything here and it seems strange to us. We don't mean to hurt you'll, it's jus...' Luke started.  
  
'Don't say it! Just don't say it! I appear to have made a mistake when I judged your characters. You'll aren't as nice as I thought you'll were!' Darren said, angry and sad at the same time.  
  
'We are really sorry,' Luke said. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Nobody wanted to say anything. The Star Wars heroes feared that they would further upset Darren and Daniel if they said anything. However much they disliked the duo, they couldn't deny the fact that it was heartless to hurt them.  
  
  
Han turned once more in his bed. Damn! He just couldn't get any sleep. He kept thinking of Darren and Daniel and how angry and upset they were. They'd returned home and had retreated to the bedroom. The fantastic four had felt extremely guilty for hurting them but decided to sleep over an apology.   
Han finally gave up trying to go to sleep. He got up and off the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Lando was already there. He was leaning in front of the refrigerator door just about to open it. He saw Han and smiled.  
  
'Couldn't get any sleep either, huh?' he asked.  
  
'No. I feel rather guilty. I shouldn't have told them that their music was a racket. It is important to them. They really love singing and my statement must have hit home.'  
  
'Well, we're all feeling guilty. Luke didn't necessarily have to tell Darren that his cooking was bad. His cooking wasn't, of course, just the food was weird. That's when they started getting mad. Now, they refuse to speak to us and well...' Lando didn't finish.  
  
'...We don't want to speak to them either,' Han finished.  
  
'They aren't the best company,' Lando said. He realised he was too use to being with Luke, Han and Leia. They had been together for a long time now.  
'Lets eat something, shall we?' said Han.  
  
Lando took out some milk. At least that was what he thought it was. Though they all spoke basic the script was different on this planet. He took the milk containers and put them on the table. Han busied himself by taking out some biscuits that they'd had the previous evening. He set the box on the table and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
'You know, we just can't run away from adventure. No matter what we do we end up in some mess or the other,' Lando said. He reached into the cupboard and took out some nuts.  
  
'After the battle of Endor, I thought it was a great idea to go to Corellia for a vacation. But just when I thought we could live in peace, we fell through that time portal or something. We just can't get away from adventure.' Lando turned around to put the nuts on the table. He saw Han staring at the ceiling. His mouth was slightly ajar but his eyes were fixed with a look of fear. Lando followed his gaze and nearly dropped the box of nuts on the floor in shock.   



	3. Suddenly Halloween III

Daniel walked into Darren's room.  
  
'You know Daz, I think we should get a hotel as soon as possible so that we can get rid of the Fantastic Four. I'm going mad!'   
  
'Yes. So am I. Only problem is no one really has any vacancies.' Darren sighed.   
  
'Wish we could just kick them out,' Daniel said. Suddenly Luke fell into the room.  
  
'You guys alright?'  
  
'Huh? Of course. Why do you ask?' Darren answered, puzzled.  
  
'Someone's in danger. I'd better go downstairs.' Luke rushed out with Force speed.  
  
Darren and Daniel looked at each other, then jumped out of bed and ran down. Unfortunately as they rushed out they collided with Leia, who cried out.  
  
'What are you'll doing?' Leia yelled.  
  
'Downstairs. Luke said someone's in danger,' Daniel cried as he ran down, after Darren.  
  
Leia followed.  
  
Running down at top speed, Darren and Daniel never even saw Han and Lando running frantically towards them. It, unfortunately resulted in, WHAMO! Second time for Darren and Daniel and first for Han and Lando.  
  
'Aahh,' screamed the fallen four.  
  
'Will you guys please explain this,' Luke screamed from the kitchen.  
Darren staggered up, only to be pulled down by Daniel who was using him to pull himself up.   
  
Leia helped pull everyone up. Darren and Daniel followed her into the kitchen. Han and Lando stood in the main room.  
  
'AAAAAAHHHHHHH,' a hideous scream escaped from the musicians.  
  
'Ouch!' Luke cried out.  
  
On the ceiling of the old kitchen was a man. He was stuck to the ceiling, with his own blood. His face was slashed. He was unrecognisable.   
  
'How- how the hell- ohhhh.' Darren fell into Daniel's arms.  
  
'Does he do nothing but faint?' Luke asked. He looked up. 'Whoa!'  
  
Daniel hesitantly looked. His mouth fell open. The body was gone.  
  
  
'Now let me see. First we have a strange man bringing us into a strange house. Then we have invisible people playing pianos. And now, this! This is ridiculous. Is this house haunted?' Darren walked around the main room flailing his arms about.  
  
'Haunted?' Han asked.  
  
'Haunted. You know, ghosts and stuff. Kind of like the spirit of Obi Wan,' Darren explained.  
  
'Spirit of Obi Wan?' Leia asked Luke.  
  
'I'll tell you later Leia. First we have to figure all this out. Do you think we've been set up?' Luke asked.  
  
'Well, of course we've been set up you nut. What do you think? Let's get out of here,' Daniel said.  
  
'Now? We won't get a place to stay,' Leia said.  
  
For some strange reason, Lando got up to open the main door. 'Hmm.'  
  
'Hmm, what, Lan-whatever?' Daniel asked.  
  
'Door's locked. Got the key anyone?'  
  
They all looked at each other. The lock as far as they knew, didn't really lock.   
  
It didn't take them very long to get frantic and start banging on the door. For an old door it was rather sturdy. They couldn't move it.  
  
'Bloody hell! This doesn't move. What now, mates?' Darren asked, rather worried.  
  
'Sleep?' It was Han's vain attempt to calm everyone down.   
  
'No no no! How can we sleep? There's a problem here. When I get my hands on that fellow, I'm going to kill him,' Daniel said.  
  
'That's if we ever get out of here, Daniel,' Leia said blankly. The six stood still, thinking of what they would do. There was no way out and yet if they stayed, they would surely die! Though they all looked calm, inside even the brave Han and Lando had pounding hearts.   
  
They heard a noise coming from close by. Like a chain passing through a hook! The six looked up just in time to see the large chandelier come crashing down at them!  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,' they all screamed this time. Darren, of course, was the loudest.  
  
They jumped out of the way. Luke used the Force to push them all further away. The chandelier crashed on the floor with a loud crash. They all turned and looked at it. There was a girl sitting on top of the chandelier. She was smiling at them. It was a nice, sweet, friendly smile. But, however normal she looked, there was no denying that the top of her head was missing and her brain was on full view.   
  
Luke's eyes went wide. He'd seen ugly creatures in the Mos Eisley spaceport, but that was nothing compared to this. He made no attempt at hiding his horror.  
  
'OH MY GOODNESS!' he said.  
  
The girl smiled a little more and stood up. She appeared to be coming down from the chandelier to greet them. As soon as her toe touched the floor she disappeared. Han, Daniel and Leia blinked so they missed it.  
  
Lando jumped up and frantically pulled at the door handle. The damn thing wouldn't budge! He banged his fists on the door but it didn't work either. The others were still staring at the fallen chandelier in shock.  
  
'What are you'll just lying there for? DO SOMETHING!' he yelled, paranoid.  
Han had never seen his former employer then friend, paranoid. Lando had always kept a smooth exterior. They all had except for Luke, of course.  
  
'This is a nightmare. Just a horrible, horrible nightmare!' Darren said jumping up. 'We'll just wake up and everything will go away. We'll be back in our little hotel room and you guys will be wherever you'll were before you'll came here!'  
  
'Darren, calm down friend,' Leia said and she put her hand on his arm. Darren covered his eyes with his hand, and sat back down on the floor, tired.  
  
'Why don't we just go to sleep and hope everything will be fine in the morning,' Han said.  
  
  
'Hey guys, the door is opening!' Luke exclaimed.  
  
'Okay, everybody let's pack up and run,' Daniel said and ran upstairs to put his clothes into the suitcase. The fantastic four had been wearing the same thing ever since they got to Earth.  
  
Rather unfortunately, the door was locked and Daniel couldn't get his things out. Neither could Darren. After a vain attempt of banging and shrieking, they gave up.  
  
'Oh forget the clothes, come on let's run!' Darren said and was off before he'd finished speaking. Daniel followed close behind and the fantastic four joined in the race. They ran one behind the other. Darren grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and rushed out, followed by his friends.  
  
They ran into the street and Darren banged into someone. He looked up, half afraid that it would be the strange man who had brought them into the house.   
  
'Excuse me, but I think you should watch where you're going next time,' said the man. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Haven't I seen you somewhere?' Darren asked. The face seemed awfully familiar.  
  
The man looked at Darren closely, and then shook his head. 'No, I don't think so.' He walked away leaving Darren puzzled about where he'd seen him.  
  
'Daz! Daz! Do you know who you just bumped into?' Daniel asked.  
  
'No,' Darren said.  
  
'STING! You bumped into Sting,' Daniel said.  
  
'Oh. OH! I hope he doesn't sue me. A singer like that could, you know,' Darren said.  
  
There was a tap on Lando's shoulder. He turned around and shouted, 'OH NO!'  
The strange man stood there with that same idiotic smile of his. 'Why, what are you'll doing outside?'  
  
Daniel mustered all his courage and grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar. 'Where'd you put us up? We got falling chandeliers, dead people on ceilings and headless things all over the place.' So, maybe he was exaggerating a bit.  
  
'Oh, really? How awful! That is such a pity. Maybe I should call in the Ghostbusters, no?'  
  
'There's no need to be rude,' Han said, though he had no idea who the Ghostbusters were. 


	4. Suddenly Halloween III

Daniel walked into Darren's room.  
  
'You know Daz, I think we should get a hotel as soon as possible so that we can get rid of the Fantastic Four. I'm going mad!'   
  
'Yes. So am I. Only problem is no one really has any vacancies.' Darren sighed.   
  
'Wish we could just kick them out,' Daniel said. Suddenly Luke fell into the room.  
  
'You guys alright?'  
  
'Huh? Of course. Why do you ask?' Darren answered, puzzled.  
  
'Someone's in danger. I'd better go downstairs.' Luke rushed out with Force speed.  
  
Darren and Daniel looked at each other, then jumped out of bed and ran down. Unfortunately as they rushed out they collided with Leia, who cried out.  
  
'What are you'll doing?' Leia yelled.  
  
'Downstairs. Luke said someone's in danger,' Daniel cried as he ran down, after Darren.  
  
Leia followed.  
  
Running down at top speed, Darren and Daniel never even saw Han and Lando running frantically towards them. It, unfortunately resulted in, WHAMO! Second time for Darren and Daniel and first for Han and Lando.  
  
'Aahh,' screamed the fallen four.  
  
'Will you guys please explain this,' Luke screamed from the kitchen.  
Darren staggered up, only to be pulled down by Daniel who was using him to pull himself up.   
  
Leia helped pull everyone up. Darren and Daniel followed her into the kitchen. Han and Lando stood in the main room.  
  
'AAAAAAHHHHHHH,' a hideous scream escaped from the musicians.  
  
'Ouch!' Luke cried out.  
  
On the ceiling of the old kitchen was a man. He was stuck to the ceiling, with his own blood. His face was slashed. He was unrecognisable.   
  
'How- how the hell- ohhhh.' Darren fell into Daniel's arms.  
  
'Does he do nothing but faint?' Luke asked. He looked up. 'Whoa!'  
  
Daniel hesitantly looked. His mouth fell open. The body was gone.  
  
  
'Now let me see. First we have a strange man bringing us into a strange house. Then we have invisible people playing pianos. And now, this! This is ridiculous. Is this house haunted?' Darren walked around the main room flailing his arms about.  
  
'Haunted?' Han asked.  
  
'Haunted. You know, ghosts and stuff. Kind of like the spirit of Obi Wan,' Darren explained.  
  
'Spirit of Obi Wan?' Leia asked Luke.  
  
'I'll tell you later Leia. First we have to figure all this out. Do you think we've been set up?' Luke asked.  
  
'Well, of course we've been set up you nut. What do you think? Let's get out of here,' Daniel said.  
  
'Now? We won't get a place to stay,' Leia said.  
  
For some strange reason, Lando got up to open the main door. 'Hmm.'  
  
'Hmm, what, Lan-whatever?' Daniel asked.  
  
'Door's locked. Got the key anyone?'  
  
They all looked at each other. The lock as far as they knew, didn't really lock.   
  
It didn't take them very long to get frantic and start banging on the door. For an old door it was rather sturdy. They couldn't move it.  
  
'Bloody hell! This doesn't move. What now, mates?' Darren asked, rather worried.  
  
'Sleep?' It was Han's vain attempt to calm everyone down.   
  
'No no no! How can we sleep? There's a problem here. When I get my hands on that fellow, I'm going to kill him,' Daniel said.  
  
'That's if we ever get out of here, Daniel,' Leia said blankly. The six stood still, thinking of what they would do. There was no way out and yet if they stayed, they would surely die! Though they all looked calm, inside even the brave Han and Lando had pounding hearts.   
  
They heard a noise coming from close by. Like a chain passing through a hook! The six looked up just in time to see the large chandelier come crashing down at them!  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,' they all screamed this time. Darren, of course, was the loudest.  
  
They jumped out of the way. Luke used the Force to push them all further away. The chandelier crashed on the floor with a loud crash. They all turned and looked at it. There was a girl sitting on top of the chandelier. She was smiling at them. It was a nice, sweet, friendly smile. But, however normal she looked, there was no denying that the top of her head was missing and her brain was on full view.   
  
Luke's eyes went wide. He'd seen ugly creatures in the Mos Eisley spaceport, but that was nothing compared to this. He made no attempt at hiding his horror.  
  
'OH MY GOODNESS!' he said.  
  
The girl smiled a little more and stood up. She appeared to be coming down from the chandelier to greet them. As soon as her toe touched the floor she disappeared. Han, Daniel and Leia blinked so they missed it.  
  
Lando jumped up and frantically pulled at the door handle. The damn thing wouldn't budge! He banged his fists on the door but it didn't work either. The others were still staring at the fallen chandelier in shock.  
  
'What are you'll just lying there for? DO SOMETHING!' he yelled, paranoid.  
Han had never seen his former employer then friend, paranoid. Lando had always kept a smooth exterior. They all had except for Luke, of course.  
  
'This is a nightmare. Just a horrible, horrible nightmare!' Darren said jumping up. 'We'll just wake up and everything will go away. We'll be back in our little hotel room and you guys will be wherever you'll were before you'll came here!'  
  
'Darren, calm down friend,' Leia said and she put her hand on his arm. Darren covered his eyes with his hand, and sat back down on the floor, tired.  
  
'Why don't we just go to sleep and hope everything will be fine in the morning,' Han said.  
  
  
'Hey guys, the door is opening!' Luke exclaimed.  
  
'Okay, everybody let's pack up and run,' Daniel said and ran upstairs to put his clothes into the suitcase. The fantastic four had been wearing the same thing ever since they got to Earth.  
  
Rather unfortunately, the door was locked and Daniel couldn't get his things out. Neither could Darren. After a vain attempt of banging and shrieking, they gave up.  
  
'Oh forget the clothes, come on let's run!' Darren said and was off before he'd finished speaking. Daniel followed close behind and the fantastic four joined in the race. They ran one behind the other. Darren grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and rushed out, followed by his friends.  
  
They ran into the street and Darren banged into someone. He looked up, half afraid that it would be the strange man who had brought them into the house.   
  
'Excuse me, but I think you should watch where you're going next time,' said the man. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Haven't I seen you somewhere?' Darren asked. The face seemed awfully familiar.  
  
The man looked at Darren closely, and then shook his head. 'No, I don't think so.' He walked away leaving Darren puzzled about where he'd seen him.  
  
'Daz! Daz! Do you know who you just bumped into?' Daniel asked.  
  
'No,' Darren said.  
  
'STING! You bumped into Sting,' Daniel said.  
  
'Oh. OH! I hope he doesn't sue me. A singer like that could, you know,' Darren said.  
  
There was a tap on Lando's shoulder. He turned around and shouted, 'OH NO!'  
The strange man stood there with that same idiotic smile of his. 'Why, what are you'll doing outside?'  
  
Daniel mustered all his courage and grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar. 'Where'd you put us up? We got falling chandeliers, dead people on ceilings and headless things all over the place.' So, maybe he was exaggerating a bit.  
  
'Oh, really? How awful! That is such a pity. Maybe I should call in the Ghostbusters, no?'  
  
'There's no need to be rude,' Han said, though he had no idea who the Ghostbusters were. 


	5. Suddenly Halloween IV

'Listen Sir, it's not funny. We nearly got killed,' Darren said, getting angry.  
  
'You definitely knew what was going to happen there. That's why you put us up there,' Luke said. He was using the force to probe the man's mind and he could find nothing but dark thoughts.  
  
'But I really think you should go inside. Don't you?' the strange man asked.  
  
'Inside? With all those ghosts running around? What do you think we are? Fools? I…I,' Daniel stopped in mid-sentence staring at the object in the man's hand.  
'You were saying?' he said and waved the gun at them.  
  
'That a kind of blaster?' Han asked, starting to worry.  
  
Luke put his hand out and the gun came to him. The man was on him in a second and by the time the others pulled him off Luke had rather a bruised face.  
  
'I have the gun!' the man shouted and ran back to the ghostly mansion.   
  
'Now why did he do that? We're not going to follow him,' Leia said, bewildered.  
'Oh yes, we are,' Luke said in dismay. 'He's got my lightsaber!'  
  
'Fine. We'll go back and finish this off inside the mansion.' Lando did an about-turn and marched back to the mansion. The others followed.   
  
'I got you inside the mansion again!' the strange man said with obvious glee. He was prancing around the broken chandelier waving the gun and Luke's lightsaber.  
  
Luke put his hand out again calling the gun and lightsaber to him but not only did they not come to him, he felt a pair of invisible hands pushing him backwards. He fell against Han, who fell against Leia, who fell against Darren and Daniel. After all the tumbling was over Lando was the only one standing. He looked down at his fallen compadres.   
  
'Hahaha hahaha,' the strange man laughed. It was an irritating laugh and Lando had a strong urge to punch the man. He didn't try it, though.  
  
'What happened to you?' Darren asked Luke.  
  
'Something pushed me when I used the Force. It happened before. I tried to use the Force to open the door but something kept pushing me back,' Luke said.  
  
'I guess the ghosts in this house don't want us getting out,' Daniel said rubbing his back.  
'No they didn't. They told me to stay nearby when you all got out. They were playing with you all,' the strange man said. 'No more talk, now. Upstairs! All of you, walk up to the attic.' The strange man waved the gun at them and they walked up the endless stairs, Han in the lead this time. The man pressed the gun to Luke's back. Luke was the last in line.  
They reached the attic. It was large enough to be a bedroom. They went inside and the strange man made them stand with their backs to each other. Then one by one all the ghosts started appearing. The man on the ceiling appeared first, then the little girl with the brains. A lady appeared holding her head in her right hand and was followed by an old man with blood flowing through a wound in his heart.  
  
Darren started sinking to the floor but Daniel pulled him. The ghosts surrounded them on all sides. It was obvious that they were all going to die.  
  
'We got out alive from the Death Stars but we won't get out alive now!' Han said.  
  
'Well, thanks for blowing up the shield generator, buddy! I didn't tell you before, but I thought you weren't going to blow it!' Lando said and stuck his hand out. Han shook it.  
  
'Goodbye, buddy! It was really nice knowin' ya,' Han said.  
  
Leia and Luke looked at each other.   
  
'We didn't get to know each other that well,' Leia said, regretfully.  
  
'Maybe we will now,' Luke said.  
  
'God Almighty, please protect us from the disciples of Satan. We pray to you now at this moment begging you to save us and our souls!' Darren prayed.  
  
Daniel stared at his friend who was now kneeling on the floor, hands folded and eyes fixed on the ceiling. 'Shutup Darren!'  
  
'Hahaha hahaha,' the strange man laughed out loudly.  
  
Han watched as the ghastly ghosts closed in on them. He summoned up all his courage and shouted, 'Now wait! Don't you all have some explaining to do? Why are we going to die?'  
'Why?' the strange man said. 'Well, these ghosts as you see were my family. I killed them because I wanted the money but I didn't bury them. They came back to haunt me. Then one day I asked them why they didn't just kill me.'  
  
'We wanted friends. We were lonely. We wanted him to bring people into the mansion so we could kill them,' said the ceiling man.  
  
'WHAT! You deranged… ghosts,' Darren cried.  
  
'We thought you all would be just right for entertainment. You understand don't you?' the lady's head said.  
  
'I'm going to faint. Catch me Daniel,' Darren said as he fell on Daniel.   
  
'Get up, Darren,' Daniel said as he slapped Darren's face a few times.  
  
'No, we don't understand. We refuse to die, so we can be entertainment for you… things,' Leia said shaking her head.  
  
'How many people have you killed till now?' Luke asked.  
  
'Twenty,' the old man with the wound said.  
  
'TWENTY! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I mean really. Twenty people and still not satisfied! You should be damned in hell,' Darren said still rubbing his cheeks from the slaps been delivered to him by his mate.  
  
'Darren! For heaven's sake! You're going to get us killed,' Daniel whispered.  
  
'And what made you think you weren't going to die?' the ceiling man said.  
  
'Uhh…' Daniel said.  
  
'We aren't going to die. What makes you think we are going to let you kill us? We've gone through a lot of strange adventures, we'll just add this one to our list,' Han declared.  
  
'How do you think you're going to do that?' the strange man asked.  
  
'I just know,' Han replied.  
  
'Hahahahaha,' the strange man was laughing again.  
  
The ghosts start closing in on them. The little girl with the brain came up to Darren and grabbed his arm.  
  
'Yikes! Get away from me!' Darren screamed.  
  
The other ghosts surrounded the Fantastic Four. Leia stepped back as the lady with her head in her hand came up to her. She felt around in her pockets for anything that she could throw at it. She found a box of matches. She remembered picking it up from the kitchen when they first got to the mansion, wondering what it was used for. She'd obviously forgotten to put it back. She took the box out and pulled out one of the matches and struck it on the box. She'd seen Daniel doing that when he lit his cigarette. The headless lady took a step back. Leia realised that she was afraid of it. Before the headless lady could move another step, Leia flung the match at her.  
  
'Aaaahhh,' the headless lady screamed. She put her arm out and hit the old man with the wound. He immediately caught fire. This started a chain reaction.   
  
After they were all burnt to a crisp, Han said, 'I knew we could do it. We always win.'  
'Yeah sure, Han! Sure,' Lando said.  
  
'We? Who's the ''we''? I did everything,' Leia stated.  
  
'We're… we're alive. I can't believe it! We're actually alive! Hurray! Hurray! Hallelujah!' Darren exclaimed.  
  
'You guys noticed that the strange man is nowhere in sight?' Daniel said all of a sudden. Silence followed.  
  
'GREAT! Just when I thought everything was going right,' Han said.   
  
'Hahahahaha,' came that hideous laughter again.  
  
They ran to the attic window. The strange man was standing outside. He had a large container. It was obviously full of kerosene.  
  
'Oh no! He's going to set the house on fire!' Darren exclaimed.  
  
'So what are we still standing here for? Come on,' Lando ran out the door, followed by the others.  
  
They reached the ground floor, and as expected, the door was locked. Luke took a step back and concentrated on pushing the door open with the force. The door flew out and fell on the strange man. Unfortunately he'd already set fire to the house. There was fire everywhere. He'd obviously poured kerosene all over the house during the commotion.   
  
All six of them ran out. They almost fell over each other in the process. But they were out of the house. They managed to pull the doors off the poor strange man.   
  
'Is he okay?' Darren asked. Luke felt for his pulse. There was none. He shook his head.  
'Now what?' Daniel asked.  
  
'We walk to the nearest police station and report this,' Darren said.  
  
'Do you think anybody is going to believe you?' Han asked.  
  
'No. But it's worth a try,' Daniel said.  
  
  
'We're telling you; there were ghosts in this mansion. They wanted us as entertainers!' Daniel explained to the policeman behind the desk.  
  
'Yeah, yeah! Go on,' the man said.  
  
'Look, you've got to believe us! We nearly got killed! The whole place is on fire now,' Darren said.  
  
'Well, all right. We'll check it out later. Now, if you'll please move aside, the next person can speak to us,' the policeman said.  
  
'Check it out later? What do you mean? You've got to do something now!' Darren said.  
  
'Now Sir, if you all don't move we're going to have to move you all ourselves.'  
  
'Luke, do something!' Darren turned to Luke.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' Luke said. He could use the Force to manipulate the man's mind but there was nothing the police could do now. It was all over and they were safe.  
  
'I told you they wouldn't believe it Daniel,' Han said as they walked out of the police station and to a park that was nearby.  
  
'We lost our clothes and equipment! Now what?' Daniel said.  
  
'Well, you two could try and look for a vacancy in a hotel and get in. We will of course have to stay in the same hotel,' Leia said.  
  
  
'I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be…  
If you'll be my baby.  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?' Darren sang.  
  
Backstage, the Fantastic Four were listening to Darren sing. They quite liked the song. It was better than I Knew I Loved You and Gunning Down Romance. At least they thought so.   
Suddenly the black portal opened before them. The four stared at it wondering if they would be taken back home or not.  
  
'It's worth a try,' Lando said. He took a step forward and fell in. Leia, Han and Luke followed. Before he fell in, Luke sent a message to Darren and Daniel through the Force, telling them that they had a lovely time.  
  
As Darren sang, he got the message and smiled. He turned his head slightly and saw Daniel smiling as well. He too had gotten the message.  
  
To The Moon And Back was over soon and Darren started off with Affirmation. Daniel strummed the guitar, happily. He looked down for some strange reason and saw a black shining pool, which had appeared from nowhere. Darren was about to take a step towards the pool and Daniel quickly called out, 'Darren watch out.'  
  
'What?' Darren turned and immediately fell into the pool. Daniel rushed to Darren and grabbed his arm. But Darren was heavier than him and Daniel was also pulled into the pool.  
  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,' they screamed. They fell on soft grass. Daniel looked up to see Darren. There was a soft rustling of bushes and they sat up. Small, furry creatures came through the bushes holding spears that were pointed at them.  
  
'OH NO!' Darren said. 'Daniel! We're on Endor!'  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
